fallout_nuclear_summerfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This will be worked on over "Time". Get it? This list only includes things that aren't in the official fallout timeline. 2050 * Nuka World opens. The difference in nuka world is that quantum is not present anywhere at any time due to it only coming out a day before the war, and a river full of it is basically impossible. 2053 * Birth of Nuka Cola's Special Caps * Nuka Cola "Passionate Maple" Comes out exclusively in Cleveland in small numbers * The US Government begins to re-use Old Sherman Tanks as they are more Fuel Efficient than the newer ones * The US Government impliments a special "Code System" To be used by CIA and FBI officials, or any US governmental survivors. These would include the Special Caps being used for a range of things. 2054 * Nuka Cola "Red Stripe" Comes out exclusively in Chicago 2062 * China attempts a naval invasion of Mexico 2072 * A Set of T-45d Is experimented on, and is given an experimental "Shield" * Salo bunker is built, and is to be used for a top secret space mission. 2076 * Garse is assigned to anchorage * The Buffalo Bunker Complex is built * Garse is promoted to PFC * T-51b comes into use in anchorage. The US government begins experimenting with T-51b and it is determined that they will begin work on project "Red Buster" * Garse is promoted to corporal because of his heroic actions * Salo bunker is given a manned crew, they will not enter the bunker untill october 2077, which at that point they will wait for instructions. 2077 * Nuka Cola "Ultra Passionfruit" Is released in the buffalo region, and are only available if you put a special cap into a nuka cola vending machine. Post-War, "Ultra Passionfruit" Would be extremely rare, and The Rangers are the only ones said to have one in possession. * Red Buster almost complete * Nuka Cola and the US Government assign special caps to be the only way to open Red Buster's Cryostasis Pod * The US Base in thule grows largely underground * The US Invades central america * China Invades Vietnam * Brazil, Venezuela, Colombia, Ecuador, Peru, Argentina and Bolivia form an alliance and assist in the defense of central america against the US * The US is driven out of central america. The South american alliance unites into one country called "United States of Greater South American Nations" USGSAN * USGSAN Invades florida and gets pretty deep in the US's territory, getting as far north as southern georgia. * China invades Vancouver Island * The Soviet Union invades china through manchuria. * The Nation of manchuria is liberated in Fushun * North Korea invades the south, sparking a small nuclear conflict between the two. Manchuria is accidently hit by a north korean nuke, and so it invades north korea. * China captures northern vietnam, The rest of vietnam would enter prolonged jungle trench fighting. * USGSAN Tactically withdraws from florida and invades DC Directly. * USGSAN Forces immediately retreat from DC and occupy richmond. * Confederate Nationalists rise up in war-torn Florida. Among the chaos, They are able to capture atleast 3 suits of t-45D * Mexican rebellions begin to pop up in southern mexico. * Texas creates a referendum for independance, scheduled for February 2078 * USGSAN Captures t-51b power armor whilst in virginia. * China creates its own version of Power Armor, The "Great Protector" Suit. It is equal to t-51b, except it has stealth capabilities. * USGSAN is attacked in richmond by the US. They are able to fend them off. * Corporal Garse is almost impaled by a chinese officer's sword whilst in anchorage. He is rushed to hospital and is sent home. * Salo bunker's crew enters Salo Bunker * The Great war happens. The governments of the US, USGSAN and the confederate nationalists take shelter. * One week after the great war, corporal garse exits his cryostasis pod in his military barracks, and enters a suit of power armor (He formerly gained training in anchorage). He scouts outside the base for around a week, before heading inside and going back into the pod. 2078 * Enclave forces fly from the oil rig. They fly far north untill they reach the thule airbase. Greenland has mostly been unbombed, but the radiation has affected the south parts. Thule is as untouched as before the war. * Enclave forces breach the thule bunker, finding US Airmen who didn't know of the Great War, and were about to fly to virginia. * Thule bunker is now under enclave control * The team stationed in Salo Bunker leave earth in their Delta IX rocket. This would be the first time they'd see and know about the nuclear war.